


The Exchange

by MischievousMaedhros



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: England - Freeform, Germany, M/M, Modern AU, bilbo is from oxford, christmas love story, gayshipsareyayships, genius bilbo, scheming Gandalf, thorin is an awkward moody teenager, thrain served in iraq
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMaedhros/pseuds/MischievousMaedhros
Summary: An awkward bagginshield romance story, Bilbo is on exchange in Germany with Thorins family, Thrain is actually dead, Christmas love story, there will be eventual kissing, if your looking for sexy stuff this isn't the fic for you! This is a sweet and awkward teenage love story!





	1. Berlin Airport

Bilbo Baggins was a year 10 student, he was 15 years old, but rather short for his age, he excelled in intellectual subjects, but his class advisor had decided Bilbo was the type who’d benefit from expanded horizons so, here he was on a plane flying to Germany for his exchange. “Curse Gandalf,” Bilbo thought, that man had a very persuasive way of talking. Giving into that nagging wanderlust, Bilbo had accepted the offer. He checked the handout he’d been given, he would be staying with the Durin family, and once again he read the letter from the mother: 

Dear Bilbo,  
We are all very excited to have you coming to stay and hope very much you enjoy your 4 weeks here in Berlin. Thorin, my oldest son is about your age I think, I hope you two will get along very well. Once again we all look forward to seeing you.  
Kind Regards  
Nis Durin 

He recalled Gandalf saying at one point that the family where originally from the USA, but after the father had died in Iraq they’d moved to Germany for a change of life style to help them grieve and move on. 

Leaning back in the airplane seat Bilbo sighed, he didn’t particularly like airplanes, quite frankly the bumpy motion sometimes made him rather unwell, unfortunately today was one such day, he felt that horrible dread in his stomach and grabbing the airsick bag was violently sick into it. His stomach roiled the rest of the flight, and he was mightily glad to say the least when the plane landed at the Berlin airport. 

As he got of the plane waves of fear washed over him, he was all alone in a foreign country where he knew no one. He took a deep breath and stepped onto the aerobridge, making his way into the airport. 

“There he is! Its him I think!” shouted a young girl, her hair was thick and dark and curly, she would have been a bit younger then Bilbo, but she was already taller then him. 

Bilbo looked at the family, there were four of them, the mother, Nis was well into her middle age, she had broad shoulders and a curvy figure, her greying caramel hair was swept into a neat bun, and she wore practical warm clothing suited to the winter months here in Berlin. The middle son was very stereotypically handsome, with a mass of blonde wavy blonde hair and blue eyes that were glued to his phone screen. 

But it was the eldest son who caught his eye, Thorin he guessed, had ridiculously long rich raven waves that cascaded over his shoulders, rippling in the fluorescent airport lightning. His clothing was dark and edgy, he wore a lot of leather, fur and silver buckles. Instantly Bilbo felt a bolt of heat shoot to his stomach, but he couldn’t understand why, this was a boy. Boys didn’t like boys, everyone in his class made that very clear. 

Ignoring his feelings and pushing down his embarrassment, he walked over to the family. His ears burned with shame at his appearance, he was still pale from being so constantly airsick, his lips were cracked and dry, his pale brown curls were a mess and his clothes were daggy, he couldn’t help but notice a streak of vomit down his sweater. 

“Hello dear,” Nis embraced him warmly, “Now you look a little pale, how was your trip?” Bilbo coloured, “Good thanks, a bit bumpy near the end.” “Fuck that was nothing, we get way worse turbulence when the snowstorms set in,” chivvied the middle brother. “Be kind to him Frerin, airsickness isn’t fun,” Nis scolded. 

“Now dear, this is Thorin, Frerin and Dis, my three children,” she smiled fondly, “If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask, we’ll care for you as family whilst your with us isn’t that right kids?” “Oh yes! We’re terribly excited to have you!” Dis jumped with excited anticipation. Frerin shrugged, “If you run out of toilet paper in the middle of the night don’t wake me up!” Thorin’s cheeks were flaming, he opened his mouth then shut it again with a soft ‘clop’, he was lost for words, Bilbo Baggins was the most handsome boy he’d ever seen in his life. 

“Thorin, take your headphones off,” Nis snipped, pushing her eldest’s headphone off one ear. Thorin opened his mouth and again no words came out, Nis sighed slightly, “C’mon kids, we’ll collect your bags Bilbo then lets get in the car, I don’t like driving on the Autobahn at night time in the winter.” 

~

With his bags in the boot Bilbo hopped into the backseat of the car with Frerin and Dis, Thorin sat in the front with his mum. As Nis turned the key and revved the car, the first flakes of snow drifted slowly down. Despite being lonely and scared and embarrassed, Bilbo smiled slightly, reminded of Christmas with his family back home in Oxford, England. 

The drive wasn’t to long, only half and hour or so and soon they arrived at a friendly looking townhouse, Nis pulled the car to skidded halt parking it. As everyone bundled out of the car Bilbo snuck a glance at Thorin’s trousers, they were black leather and being so tight they told a lot of state secrets, Thorin clearly wasn’t small down there. That familiar heat shot into his stomach again. 

Running up the front path Dis scooped a handful of snow and through it at Frerin. “Hey! Bitch! Don’t do that!” Frerin retorted. Nis was quick to reprimand Frerin’s language, “Excuse me young man, I’ll have no such language in my family.” Frerin rolled his eyes. 

With his backpack, satchel and suitcase Bilbo walked up the front path and was welcomed into the house by Nis. It was cozy warm inside and very homely, his fears began to dissipate, in this lovely, mischievous, kind family with a very hot son he suddenly felt at home.


	2. A Comfortable Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo gets to know the family a bit better, Dis and Frerin love arguing, Thorin couldn't be feeling more shy, Smaug is a cat and Bilbo has a wet dream.

Bilbo sat with the family round the fireplace, there Christmas tree was already up, combined with the firelight, fairy lights, and warm hot cocoa, the atmosphere in the room was very welcoming. Sucking on a melty marshmallow Dis looked inquisitively at him, “Where are you from?” she asked, her accent was a mix of Berliner and New Yorker. 

“I’m from Oxford England,” Bilbo explained. “Mom told us his from England,” Frerin drawled accusingly at his younger sister. Bilbo smiled, “Its ok, I suppose and Oxfordshire accent would sound strange if you’ve never heard one before,” he strained to keep his voice from breaking in front of the quiet, broody and incredibly handsome Thorin. 

Just when they were all least expecting it Thorin blurted out, “I think you’ve a nice accent,” then blushing bright red he put his mug down on the coffee table sharply and ran upstairs to his bedroom. “Never mind Thorin, his like literally the shyest person ever,” Frerin told Bilbo. “But we all love him so much,” Dis clarified. “I think I love him too,” Bilbo thought, his ears turning pink at the thought. 

~ 

Bilbo pushed open the wooden bedroom door; the room was small and cozy, with a bed, desk and dormer window. The bed was made up with plaid flannel sheets and a lambskin on the floor for warmth too.

Nis drew the curtains closed, “Good night Bilbo, if you need anything in the night do come and wake me up,” she said kindly. Bilbo nodded his thanks, “Good night Nis,” he replied. “Please, call me Mutter,” Nis said, and then kissed his forehead, bid him goodnight again and left the room. 

After changing into his pyjamas Bilbo climbed into the soft warm bed, between the crack in the curtains his gazed at the stars, the snow was falling heavier now and as Bilbo closed his eyes, his thoughts turned to Thorin. He wondered what the handsome boy was doing in his bedroom. 

Eventually he drifted off to sleep, images of Thorin still vivid in his mind. Perhaps it was the warm room, or just mere chance of being a teenager, but around three in the morning Bilbo woke up, his pyjama pants soaked wet around the groin area. 

Bilbo reached out and fumbled for the light switch, squinting his eyes in the bright light he climbed out of bed and pulled his trousers off and hid them in his backpack, it wouldn’t do to have a wet dream on the first night.

His cheeks still pink Bilbo climbed back into bed, now lying in a somewhat uncomfortable position to avoid the wet spot on the sheets. Just as he was dozing off again there was a creaking noise and his door opened, his heart stopped for a moment, but in a walked a small ginger cat, with the longest tail Bilbo had ever seen. 

In the cold moonlight the cat appeared small and vulnerable, but you shouldn’t be mislead, like any predator, even a domesticated one, it was fierce and feisty. 

His eyes gritty and tired Bilbo watched the cat; it paced around the room once, and then stopped to knead the lambskin on the floor. It sniffed, the bags, twitching from its whiskers to the tip of its exceptionally long tail. 

~

Squinting his eyes against the bright shaft of light aggressively pushing through the crack in the curtains, Bilbo stirred, feeling a soft warm lump by his side he looked, there was the cat, curled up in a tight ball, fast asleep rumbling with purrs like a diesel engine. 

Rubbing his eyes again Bilbo shook himself, the realization solidifying as he adjusted to the light, reaching out he tenderly stroked the ball of ginger fur. 

When the door opened Bilbo almost jumped with fright, “Good morning Bilbo, I hope you slept well,” Nis smiled, she was clearly in a good mood. However when she noticed the cat she glared and made a shooing motion with her hands, “I’m terribly sorry if old Smaug kept you awake last night,” she sighed, “His a local stray, I just cant bear leaving him out in the cold all alone.” 

A sad look fleeted across Nis’s face, “Ah nevermind,” she sighed again, “I know too well what its like to be alone” Bilbo looked at the kindly woman and felt deeply sad, she was a lovely person whom never would of deserved to loose her husband, changing the topic he said, “Actually the cat was quite nice, its nice to have someone warm in the bed with you,” then instantly he regretted his words. 

Bilbo tried not to notice the dampness in Nis’s eyes, “I would imagine you have a beautiful girlfriend back home in England?” she asked. “Oh… uh… no, I actually don’t…” Bilbo blushed, he wasn’t quite sure why but talking to Thorin’s mother about love made him a bit uncomfortable in a sort of icky way. 

~

As Bilbo joined the family in the kitchen for breakfast, he couldn’t help but notice Thorin wasn’t there. Dis smiled merrily, “Good morning Bilbo! Mommy said Smaug was bugging you last night, he can be a real meanie sometimes, he bit my finger once, and I’m sure he tried to take Frerin’s eye out once!” Bilbo returned the smile, “Smaug’s ok,” he conceded his opinion. 

“Dis is your bag packed?” Nis made hurrying motions towards her daughter. Frerin gave her a gleeful smirk, “Last week of primary school little sister! This is the last time you’ll ever say ‘Guten Morgan Frau!’ in class on Monday morning!” Dis grinned, “I’m getting so grown up,” then she frowned, “Not as grown up as Thorin though, he graduated last week!” she explained to Bilbo. 

“DIS! Time for stories later! Don’t be late for school!” Nis shouted. Finishing her toast in two huge mouthfuls, Dis disappeared into the front hall and not five minutes later the door slammed behind her. 

Finally getting some quiet Nis sat down and sipping her coffee thoughtfully she smiled kindly at Bilbo, “Shall we do something today? If you’d prefer to rest I completely understand.” “How about we have a quiet morning?” Bilbo suggested, still cautious to be on best behaviour around his new family. Nis nodded, “Sounds lovely, we’ll make plans over lunch, now where on Earth is my lazy son?” 

Some time later a grouchy Thorin joined them at the breakfast table, Frerin at this point had gone back up to his room, Nis smiled, “I’ll leave you boys to chat whilst Thorin eats his breakfast.”

Bilbo looked shyly at Thorin, the attractive boy was wearing a thick black fluffy dressing gown with his hair in a messy bed bun. “I wonder if his wearing anything underneath?” Bilbo caught himself thinking and mentally slapped himself. 

The silence between them was stretching out, getting long and awkward, Thorin crunched on his toast and Bilbo tried to find the appropriate place to gaze into space into this situation. 

Then suddenly catching him in total unawares Thorin says; “I hope you slept well last night Bilbo.” Feeling the pink in his cheeks Bilbo nodded, “Yes thank you Thorin,” he replied his voice inconveniently breaking at embarrassingly the wrong moment. Thorin’s voice did things to Bilbo it was very deep, his accent was a thick German one, somehow to Bilbo that made sense, German has more of that rough grittiness Bilbo saw in Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed :) Beggingings of the starcrossed lovers ;) 
> 
> Smaug is a trouble making cat *hehe*
> 
> Will try to upload chapters regularly, but my internet isn't the best, bear with me please!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! This is my first upload on here so hope its not too terrible! Expect some kissing in later chapters and mentions of wet dreams but nothing too mature. Sorry the chapters are short :|


End file.
